As is inherent in the name an RFID reader incorporates an RF radio for communication with tags. RFID readers will also generally incorporate a means for communication to and from the reader. In the case of wired readers this means may be an Ethernet link or other any other appropriate system and protocol. If the reader is a wireless system the reader may incorporate a second radio as is appropriate for wireless communications. Common radios include RF, 802.11 or Bluetooth radios depending on the nature of the reader and the system with which it is communicating. Additional radios may increase possible applications for an RFID reader system. However, the incorporation of the additional radios in a wireless device adds additional expense to the device. Further a user may incur costs associated with use of a wireless network for communications. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system that has additional utilization of the RFID radio.